Give Me Your Sweet Kiss
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: "Sepupu tidak bercinta, Jae.." cerita pendek tentang Jaejoong yang berusaha menaklukan sepupunya sendiri, Jung Yunho /YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE / GS-GENDERSWITCH / ONESHOOT


**-Give Me Your Sweet Kiss- **  
**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Oneshot  
**Warning! : Genderswitch!** Out of Character,Typos  
Adapted and remake from Kaori Sensei's manga with a same tittle, and now starring with YunJae  
If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, rite ? ^^

.  
.

* * *

Salju kembali turun menutupi jalanan.  
Hmm.. Hawa dingin memang membuat semua orang malas beraktifitas, mereka akan lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah.

Begitu pula dengan Kim Jaejoong.  
Bedanya kini Kim Jaejoong bukan berdiam diri dirumahnya sendiri, melainkan dirumah sepupunya.

"Yun~ Aku kedinginan.." Well, tokoh utama kita tidak benar-benar sedang kedinginan sebenarnya.  
Ia hanya sedang menggoda sepupunya ini.

"Pakai saja jaketmu lagi, atau mendekat saja ke pemanas ruangan.."Sahut sepupunya cuek.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak dipedulikan pun kesal.  
Namja ini sama sekali tidak melihatnya, ia terus sibuk membaca majalah.  
Dan terpaksa, Jaejoong merebut paksa majalah itu dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Jung Yunho! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?! Maksudku aku mengajakmu bercinta! Ber-cin-ta!" Jaejoong berdiri di hadapan Yunho, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaus putih tipis berlengan pendek dan hot-pants berwarna biru.

"Astaga, Jae.. Jelas saja kau kedinginan, kau hanya memakai baju setipis itu.." Yunho mengambil bed-covernya dan melemparkannya pada Jaejoong seolah dia tidak mendengar kata-kata yeoja itu.

"SHIRREO! Kenapa kau tidak peka juga sih? Atau kau sengaja?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang emosinya meledak-ledak seperti itu.

"Kita sepupu, Boojae.. Sepupu tidak 'bercinta' arasseo?"

"Siapa bilang?! Banyak sepupu yang akhirnya menikah!" Jaejoongsemakin emosi karena terus diabaikan oleh Yunho.

"Nope, Kim agasshi.. Sekarang sudah malam, pulanglah.. Jangan lupa sikatgigi dan cuci kakimu." Yunho mendorong pelan Jaejoong keluar dariapartemnnya lalu menutup pintu.

Jaejoong hanya menggerutu sebal tapi ia memang harus pulang.

[Jaejoong Pov]

Aku Kim Jaejoong, umurku 18 tahun 5 harilagi.  
Hari inipun gagal menaklukan Jung Yunho.  
Appa dan umma ku selalu sibuk bekerja, jadi Yunho yang selalu menemaniku sejak kecil.  
Umur kami terpaut 4 tahun karena itu ia selalu menganggapku anak kecil dan tak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan.

Padahal aku serius menyukainya sejak dulu, dan ingin menjadi satu-satunya untukYunho.  
Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang menghalangiku untuk mendekatinya.  
Hubungan 'sepupu' antara kami menjadi tembok besar yang menghalangi segala usahaku.  
Ah, andai aku bukan sepupunya mungkin akan terasa lebih mudah mendapatkannya.

Aku terhenti di halaman apartemen kecil, menatap balkon kamar Yunho.  
Dan benar saja, ia keluar untuk melihatku.  
"Cepat pulang sebelum kau sakit.."

"Tanggal 4.."

"Hm? Ulangtahunmu? Kenapa?"

Aku tak mampu menyembunyikan senyuman, aku senang saat ia mengingat hari ulangtahunku.

"Hehe.. Kau ingat? Aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu.. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan di tanggal 5? Jadi berada di tengah-tengah ulang tahunmu dan ulangtahunku.." Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Arasseo.. Tapi kau harus menyediakan banyak kue.. Mengerti?"  
Akupun mengangguk setuju, kalau hanya masakan yang diminta sih mudah saja bagiku.

"Ok, Jalja~!" Aku pun beranjak pulang karena malam terasa semakin dingin.

[Jaejoong POV End]  
.

.

.

* * *

"Eh? Bukankah itu Yunho oppa?"  
Wajah Jaejoong berubah sumringah begitu mendengar ucapan Jessica itu.

"Jae.. Kau dijemput lagi? Kyaa~ Yunho oppa hari ini keren sekali..."jerit Tiffany yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau beruntung sekali Jae.. Punya teman sejak kecil yang sekeren itu.."iri Jessica.

"Ehehe.. Geurae, aku duluan bye~" Pamit Jaejoong, ia tak pernah memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa Yunho adalah sepupunya.  
Bisa gawat kan kalau teman-temannya juga jadi mengincar Yunho.

"Yuunn~" Jaejoong segera memeluk manja tubuh Yunho begitu menemukan pria itu sedang berdiri di samping Mercedes-nya.

"Pelajaranmu sudah selesai, Princess?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut lalu mengikuti Yunho yang memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke mobilnya.  
"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memakai seat-belt nya.

"Hari ini milikmu, kita cari kado yang kau inginkan.."

"Ah jeongmal? Yunhoo~ aku mencintaimu..!" Jaejoong sempat memeluk Yunho sesaat dan Yunho sendiri tidak menolak pelukan ini.

"Ok lets go!" ajak Jaejoong setelah melepas pelukannya dan Yunho pun menuruti kemauan gadis itu.

.

.

.  
Mereka pun sampai di wilayah pertokoan myeongdong.  
Jaejoong terlihat begitu ceria karena ia menganggap acara ini sama dengan kencannya bersama Yunho.

"Aah~" Jaejoong menghampiri sebuah toko di sisi kiri jalan dan menatap penuh minat pada sebuah boneka teddy bear raksasa.

"Kau ingin itu?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong pun mengangguk dengan begitu polosnya.  
"Kau yakin? Diantara yang lain kenapa memilih boneka beruang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu.  
"Hehe.. Karena ini mirip denganmu.."

Yunho pun tertawa, "Yang benar saja, jelas aku lebih tampan kan?"  
Canda Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli.  
"Iya, tuan Jung yang tampan!"

"Hahaha..Baiklah, ayo kita beli boneka itu.."

Ah, rasanya Jaejoong tak pernah menikmati hari seindah hari itu.  
Yunho benar-benar seperti mengajaknya kencan.  
Namja itu terus memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti seorang putri seharian penuh.

Hingga malam pun tiba, namun sepertinya Yunho masih ingin membawa Jaejoong kesuatu tempat.

"Yun.. Kau mau membawaku kemana?"  
Jaejoong dengan susah payah mendaki bukit kecil itu mengikuti Yunho yang sudah terlebih dulu sampai.

"Jja.. Lihat ini.."

Yang pertama Jaejoong lakukan adalah terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan malam dari atas bukit ini.  
Ia bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi dengan lampu berkerlip cantik.  
Rasanya sungguh terpesona pada pemandangan ini.

"Semua jadi kecil uwahhh~" Jaejoong membuat lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya lalu membandingkan dengan ukuran gedung-gedung itu.

"Boojae.."  
"Ne?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

Tangan Yunho terulur memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah pada Jaejoong.  
"Ini.. Untukmu.."

Jaejoong menatap kotak itu dan Yunho bergantian.  
"Apa ini ? Bukankah kau sudah memberikan hadiahnya.."

Yunho tersenyum lembut, senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti meleleh seketika.  
"Boneka itu hadiah dari dirimu sendiri, yang ini dariku."  
Yunho membuka kotak itu.

"Woah.. Kalung yang cantik!" Jaejoong berdecak kagum melihat kalung pemberian Yunho itu, tak menunggu lama Yunho mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya untuk Jaejoong.

"Kurasa ini cocok untukmu.. Kau suka?" tanya Yunho saat kalung itu sudah terpasang sempurna di leher putih Jaejoong.  
Jaejoog mengangguk.  
Ia menatap bandul kalung yang berbentuk kristal salju itu, cantik.

"Hadiah ini terlalu cepat sebenarnya, bukankah masih ada 4 hari lagi?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kedua mata doe nya.  
"Tidak apa-apa kan? Itu artinya aku yang pertama.." Jaejoong pun tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat itu.

Grep~!

"Jae..!" Yunho sedikit kaget ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba menubruk-memeluk-nya.  
"Gomawo Yun! Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu..!" Yunho pun mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"ngg~ Yun.. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Jaejoong merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah pria itu.  
"Yes my princess, anything you want.." Yunho kembali tersenyum.

Meski Yunho sudah mengatakan hal itu, tapi Jaejoong sedikit ragu.  
Ia takut Yunho akan menolaknya.

"Ngg.. Ci-cium aku.. Please.." Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada Yunho.  
Namun pria itu hanya terdiam.

Jaejoong takut, ia tidak mau ditolak lagi, kalau reaksi Yunho seperti ini berarti jawabannya adalah 'tidak' kan?

"Ah, arasseo.. Lupakan.." Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan hendak berbalik menuju mobil Yunho.  
Tapi sepertinya langkah gadis itu harus terhenti karena Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya, memaksa Jaejoong untuk berbalik dan..

Chuu~

Satu kecupan berhasil mendarat di bibir cherry Jaejoong.  
Yunho semakin menarik Jaejoong agar kembali ke dalam pelukannya.  
Dan perlahan, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil.  
Jaejoong memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Yunho yang selalu ia inginkan.

Mungkin Yunho terlihat seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang rewel kini.  
Tapi tak apa bagi Jaejoong, asal itu Yunho.. Ia tak peduli apa-apa.

"ckk.."  
Yunho memutus kontak mulut mereka namun masih tetap merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong.  
Gadis itu menatapnya sayu, ada lelehan saliva di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mesum sekali, Boojae.."

"Mwo! Aku.. Tidak!" Jaejoong segera mendorong Yunho karena malu.  
"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda kok, kajja.. Kita harus pulang sekarang.."

Jaejoong pun merengut sebal karena Yunho selalu mengusilinya seperti ini.  
Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia sedang senang kini karena ciuman pertamanya berhasil diambil oleh Yunho.  
Jaejoong merasa tembok yang menghalanginya itu perlahan runtuh.  
Kalau begini terus ia pasti bisa meluluhkan hati Yunho.

"Jung Yunho! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Jaejoong dari atas bukit, sementara Yunho yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Seperti kegiatan rutinnya sepulang sekolah, hari inipun Jaejoong melangkah riang menuju apartemen Yunho.  
Ia tak sabar ingin melihat wajah Yunho hari ini.  
Ah, dan tak sabar menunggu tanggal 5.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mendapat hadiah lain yang lebih istimewa dari Yunho, tapi Jaejoong belum bisa memintanya.

Jaejoong masih dengan pikiran-pikirannya saat kakinya sudah menapaki halaman apartemen Yunho.  
Gadis itu merasa ada yang janggal ketika melihat mobil jasa angkut pindahan terparkir di depan apartemen itu.

Merasa khawatir, akhirnya Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamar Yunho.

.  
"Yun!"

Bruk..

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tas-nya saat melihat kamar milik Yunho nyaris selesai dikosongkan.

"Jaejoongie.. Kau baru pulang?" Jaejoong menatap heran pada Jung ahjumma, umma Yunho.

"A-ahjumma.. Kenapa barang-barangnya….."

Jung ahjumma meletakkan beberapa kardus kecil di tengah ruangan.  
"oh? Apa Yunho belum memberitahumu kalau dia akan pindah untuk kerja, sayang?"

Tatapan Jaejoong kosong kini.  
Apa-apaan maksud semua ini?

"Ah, Yun! Jaejoongie datang untuk menemuimu.."

Jaejoong segera menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.  
Jung ahjumma kembali sibuk membereskan barang-barang lain milik putranya, meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ahjumma bohong kan, Yun? Tidak akan ada yang pindah kan?" Jaejoong menatap nanar pada sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Umma benar kok, aku memang harus pindah karena aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan sekarang." jawab Yunho datar.

Hati Jaejoong terasa seperti ditusuk, ia pikir ciuman tadi malam adalah tanda bahwa Yunho mulai melihatnya.  
Jadi ternyata ciuman itu adalah ciuman selamat tinggal?  
"Kenapa tidak pernah mengabariku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak ada yang penting, aku hanya pindah apartemen.. Itupun tidak jauh."

"ANDWAE!"  
Jaejoong berteriak sekuat tenaga meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa kau jahat padaku? Bahkan aku belum sempat membuatmu menyukaiku.." Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, perlahan isakan dari mulutnya mulai terdengar jelas.

"Kau hampir 18 tahun, Jae.. Kau tidak boleh terus bergantung padaku lagi." Jaejoong tak mengenal Yunho yang sekarang.  
Meski Yunho biasa cuek, tapi kali ini berbeda.  
Ada apa dengan Yunho sebenarnya?

"Aku pergi dulu, Jae.. Bye.."

Dan hati Jaejoong sempurna teriris.  
Tak ada lagi panggilan sayang itu.  
Tak ada lagi kecupan dari Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis dalam diam.

* * *

"Jae.. Jangan sedih lagi, bukankah besok hari ulangtahunmu? Kau harus ceria.." Tiffany mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong.  
Kedua temannya itu khawatir karena sejak 2 hari yang lalu Jaejoong terus murung.  
Dan mereka tahu itu karena kepindahan Yunho.

"Ayolah Jae.. Kemana kau yang selalu optimis.. Nanti malam kita punya pesta kan? Kau harus ceria, uhm?" Kali ini Jessica yang angkat bicara.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian.  
"Huwee.. Kalian benar.. Maaf.." Jaejoong segera memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.  
Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih memiliki teman yang mau membantunya.

* * *

Malam itu di Mirotic club

Jaejoong masuk ke tempat itu dengan perasaan was-was.  
Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke sebuah klub malam, tapi malam ini kan umurnya sudah 18 jadi ia sudah boleh datang ke tempat seperti ini kan?

"Kekasihku membawa beberapa temannya, mungkin ada yang menarik bagimu, Jae.. Untuk malam ini saja lupakan Yunho dulu ne?" Jessica merapikan rambut Jaejoong dan mengajak gadis itu ke tempat dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Tapi aku takut, Sica.." bisik Jaejoong ketika Jessica memaksanya duduk.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Jessica mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.  
Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong pun menurut dan duduk di samping Tiffany.

"Ah jadi kau Kim Jaejoong? Manis sekali.." puji salah satu pria di hadapan mereka.

Jaejoong hanya mampu tersenyum kaku, mungkin jika yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Yunho ia akan merasa sangat senang.  
Ah! Ia kembali teringat Yunho, padahal untuk malam ini saja ia ingin melupakan namja itu.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka ketika kekasih Jessica mengangkat tangan.

"Ne.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

DEG!

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak keras ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal ini.  
Ia pun menoleh untuk memastikan.  
Dan benar saja, itu Jung Yunho!

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho pun sempat terkejut melihat Jaejoong.  
Namun Yunho bersikap seolah tak mengenal Jaejoong dan tetap melayani mereka dengan baik.

Jessica dan Tiffany yang juga tahu kalau itu adalah Yunho menjadi sedikit tegang.

Dan saat Yunho sudah menjauh, Jessica meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Jae, sungguh aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak tahu kalau.."

Jaejoong sempat tertegun memang.  
Hatinya sama sekali belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Yunho lagi.  
Padahal ia benar-benar berniat melupakan namja itu dan memulai sesuatu yang baru.

"Ah, lupakan.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapa kan?" Jaejoong memaksa senyumannya dan tentu saja kedua temannya itu mengetahui apa yang Jaejoong tutupi.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang.  
Jaejoong segera mengambil segelas white wine dan mengankatnya.  
"Karena sekarang aku sudah 18 tahun, berarti aku boleh minum ini sepuasnya kan?"

Salah satu namja di depan mereka beranjak untuk duduj di sebelah si cantik Jaejoong.  
"Ne, malam ini milikmu.. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Jaejoongie.." namja bernama Choi Siwon itu merangkul mesra Jaejoong sambik memberi isyarat untuk minum.

"For us! Cheers!" mereka pun bersulang.  
Awalnya Jaejoong memang sangat canggung pada Siwon yang tak henti menyentuhnya, tapi semakin banyak mereka minum, Jaejoong semakin mabuk dan tak peduli lagi pada Siwon yang sesekali mencium lehernya.  
Ia hanya ingin melupakan Yunho saat ini.

"Urgh.." Jaejoong merasa sedikit mual saat selesai menenggak wine-nya di gelas yang kesebelas.

"Why, Jaejoongie?" tanya Siwon yang kini mengusap lembut rambut almond Jaejoong.

"Aku butuh toilet.." Jaejoong pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju toilet meski kadang ia limbung.

Srsshhh~  
Jaejoong mematikan keran setelah merasa tangannya bersih.  
Ia menatap dirinya di depan kaca lalu tersenyum miris.

"Seperti bukan aku.." ia pun beranjak untuk kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.  
Namun baru saja ia keluar dari pintu toilet wanita, ia kembali limbung dan merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Grepp~

Sepasang tangan berhasil menahan Jaejoong yang hampir terjatuh.

"Ngh?" Jaejoong menatap sayu pada pria yang kini memposisikan diri memeluknya dari belakang, ia kenal aroma memabukkan ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Jae.." Jaejoong menutup matanya saat Yunho membisikan kalimat itu.  
Namun ia kembali ditarik oleh ego-nya, ia pun berontak dari pelukan namja itu.

"Kh! Jangan sentuh aku! Ini hari ulang tahunku.. Lebih baik aku seperti ini daripada merayakannya sendiri kan?" Sindir gadis itu.  
Seperti biasa, Yunho hanya menatapnya datar.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan meski tangannya harus bertumpu pada dinding di sisi kirinya.

"Jae, tidak semua pria itu baik.."

"Setidaknya mereka menyukaiku!"

Yunho pun menghela nafas.  
Sementara Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Ia memang lemah pada pria itu

Hanya karena sentuhan dan bisikannya saja, jantungnya berdebar seperti ini.

.

.

.

.  
"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jessica pada Jaejoong ketika gadis itu sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa.. Hanya sedikit pusing, kurasa lebih baik aku pulang.." Jaejoong hendak bangkit saat tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangannya dan membuat gadis itu jatuh di pelukannya.

"Mau kemana Jae? Acara kita kan belum selesai.."

"Ungh.. Mian.. Aku harus pulang." Jaejoong berontak dari pelukan itu.

"Akan kuantar Jae, tapi kau harus minum satu gelas lagi ne?" Siwon memegang dagu gadis itu dan menyodorkan segelas wine lagi.

Tapi Jaejoong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menggeleng.  
Siwon terus memaksa Jaejoong hingga akhirnya..

Pyash~!

Siwon memejamkan matanya kesal begitu segelas air membasahi wajahnya.  
Belum lagi selesai kekesalannya, ia harus menerima sebuah pukulan di pipi kanannya.

Bughh!

"Kau mencampurkan minuman itu dengan zat aphrodisiac dosis tinggi?" Yunho, si pelaku pemukulan terhadap Siwon kini menatap nyalang pada pria itu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau memberikannya pada siapapun, tapi tidak untuk gadisku!" Yunho segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong dengan bridal-style.  
Meninggalkan mereka yang terpaku.

.

.

.

.

Bruk..

Jaejoong segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke tepi ranjang milik Yunho, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kuat.

Sementara Yunho membuka jaketnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari es.  
"Jae.. Minum ini.."

Jaejoong menepis botol itu, membuat Yunho sedikit geram.

Terpaksa, Yunho harus mengambil cara ini.  
Ia meminum air itu, menyisakannya di mulut dan segera menyambar bibir Jaejoong.  
Menyalurkan air itu dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong meringis karena pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat oleh pria ini.  
Ia bisa merasakan aliran manis yang tersalur dari mulut Yunho.  
Jujur ia merasa sedikit nyaman kini.

Beberapa tetes air mengalir di dagu Jaejoong saat Yunho melepas tautan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong tak mampu menatap Yunho.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha menutupinya, ini salahmu.." Jaejoong belum sempat mengerti arti dari kalimat Yunho, namun pria itu segera mencium kembali bibir ranum Jaejoong.  
"uhmphh~!" Jaejoong terkejut karena ciuman liar ini.  
Ia ingin berontak, tapi sungguh.. Tubuhnya tak mengikuti otaknya.

Yunho mencium brutal gadis itu, memagutnya kasar sesekali mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dan saat Jaejoong mendesah pendek, Yunho dengan cepat melesakkan lidah panasnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.  
Meliukkan lidahnya di dalam sana sementara Jaejoong terus melenguh.

Tubuh Jaejoong tergetar, ia takut dengan ciuman brutal ini.  
Yunho tidak melepas dirinya sama sekali sampai pria itu puas.

"Mckk.."

Jaejoong harus merelakan oksigen yang menipis selama 15 menit karena ciuman ini.  
Yunho akhirnya berbelas kasihan untuk melepas gadis itu.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.  
Merengkuh erat tubuh gadis itu.

"Yun.. ngh.. Jangan begini.." Jaejoong berontak dari pelukan Yunho, gadis itu terus mendorong bahu kekar Yunho namun nihil.  
Yunho bertahan pada posisinya, bahkan memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat.

"Kumohon Yun.. Jangan beri aku harapan lagi.." lirih gadis itu sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Yunho.

"Maaf.. Aku tahu sikapku salah.. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menghentikan perasaanku, tapi di sudut hatiku.. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku." Yunho mencerukkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong, mengecup lembut kulit putih itu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar semuanya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu, karena itu aku selalu lari dan menjaga jarak darimu dengan berpura-pura dewasa.." Yunho mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong.  
Menatap langsung pada mata yang selalu merenggut jiwanya itu.

Kembali Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.  
"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.. Aku mencintaimu, Jae.. Aku mencintaimu.." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri yang awalnya terdiam bingung setelah mengerti kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho mulai merasa matanya panas.

Akhirnya..  
Akhirnya kata-kata yang ia tunggu diucapkan juga oleh Yunho.

"Y-Yunho..." tangan Jaejoong tergerak membalas pelukan Yunho.  
Tak pernah ia merasa se-lega ini.

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.  
"Ulang tahunmu belum selesai, baby.. Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hikss.. Anii.. Ini hadiah terindah Yun.." Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya dari airmata yang terus keluar.  
Ah putri cengeng ini..

"Tapi kalau kau memang ingin memberiku hadiah lain.. Miliki aku, Yun.. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain menjadi milikmu.." Jaejoong menyentuh lengan Yunho yang memegangi pinggangnya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis.  
"Jangan menyesal sudah meminta ya.." segera, Yunho menyerang bibir Jaejoong lagi.  
Menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar posisi mereka semakin merapat.  
Jaejoong memejamkan mata menikmati ritme lembut dari lumatan bibir Yunho.

"Mnghh~" Jaejoong melenguh sesaat karena Yunho memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, menyentuh setiap bagian di dalam sana dan menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya memanas.  
Ia tak tahu kenapa sentuhan Yunho begitu memabukkan baginya.

"I love you.." bisik Yunho saat beralih mengecupi telinga dan garis rahang gadis itu.  
"ngh.." Jaejoong merintih dalam kenyamanan ini.

Tubuhnya seakan berteriak meminta lebih pada Yunho.

Pelan namun begitu menyengatnya, Yunho terus menjelajahi bagian leher, bahu dan tulang selangka Jaejoong.  
Tangannya bermain membuka cardigan dan tank top Jaejoong.

"unghh~" Jaejoong semakin merasa melayang saat Yunho berhasil membuka pengait material penting penjaga payudaranya.  
Yunho tidak main-main.  
Ia bena-benar menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.

Sedikit terburu-buru mencumbu seluruh tubuh gadis itu, memberi ciuman, hisapan, jilatan dan yang mampu membuat Jaejoong mendesah merdu.

"Akhh.. Tu-tunggu Yun.." Jaejoong mencengkram bisep Yunho saat namja itu berusaha melakukan penetrasi.

Jaejoong masih menggunakkan rok mini-nya namun tersingkap lebar karena Yunho, sementara Yunho membiarkan kemeja putihnya tergantung hanya di bagian kedua lengannya dengan kancing yang terbuka seluruhnya.

"Wae baby? Kau takut?" tanya Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat.

"Ung~" Jaejoong mengangguk, ada setetes airmata di sudut mata indah itu.  
Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau saat ini ia takut.  
Bagaimanapun ini pertama kali baginya, dan lagi artinya ia akan melepas keperawanannya untuk Yunho.

"Aku juga gugup, Jae.." Yunho membawa telapak tangan Jaejoong menuju dada kirinya.  
"Kau mendengarnya? Aku juga gugup.. Tapi aku merasa begitu bahagia sekarang.." Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam.  
Ah, ne.. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Yunho-nya.  
"Ne, Yun.. la-lanjutkan.. Aku menginginkamu.." lirih Jaejoong malu.

Yunho pun tersenyum.  
" With my pleasure, baby.."

"Unghh!"

Dan impian Jaejoong menjadi milik Yunho pun dikabulkan..  
Hadiah untuk mereka berdua yang begitu berharga.  
Yunho berjanji tak akan lagi melepas Jaejoong setelah ini.

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Oneshot ! **

Hehehe.. adakah yang masih sudi membaca fanfic saya?

Then review please..

:3

.

.

Gomawo All~


End file.
